Chibi Frieza Goes To School
by SSJSkaterTrunks
Summary: 9 year old Frieza goes to school...explains why he hates sayians...please review! *gives thumbs up* ///UPDATED: AUTHOR'S NOTE!!\\\
1.

Hi, I'm having problems with my best friend, well at least she used to be. Her b-day was yesterday and her party is tonight. I wasn't invited and almost everyone know was and they were talking about it, but they were being quiet around me and I'm really sad. I have like no friends left. So I'm sorry if it's not that funny. This fic will tell you what happened during Frieza's childhood. It will explain why he doesn't like saiyans and some other things. Frieza is about 9 in this fic. Hope you guys like it! Please review! *gives thumbs up*  
  
Disclaimer: Me: *looks around for Cell* Cell? *sees Cell in corner* What's wrong? Cell: I'm not in this fic. I'm only in one of you fics! It's not fair! Me: Aww I'm sorry…how about you say the disclaimer ok? Cell: *sniffle* Really? Me: Uh huh. Cell: Jessica doesn't own DBZ, but she owns planet Skitts. Me: Woot!  
  
***  
  
Frieza was running all over his father's palace naked. He ran up and down the hallways. Frieza bumped into his father, which sent him flying backwards. King Cold was about to flip out on whomever bumped into him when he noticed it was his youngest son. He smiled, but that smile soon turned into a frown when he noticed his son was naked.  
  
"Boy are you feeling ok?"  
  
"Yes father I feel fine. Why?"  
  
"Why? Why! You're naked that's why! I will not have my son streaking in my palace. Maybe when you have your own palace you can streak. No wait…scratch that. You will not streak! Do you hear me?"  
  
"Yes father."  
  
"Now get dressed and go play with your friends."  
  
"Umm I don't have any friends."  
  
"Why not, Koola has friends."  
  
"Well Koola goes to school and I don't."  
  
"Ahh yes. Perhaps I should send you to school. Yes, yes that sounds wonderful! What a brilliant idea. School! Why didn't I think of that sooner…"  
  
King Cold went on about that to himself all the way down the hallway. Frieza just rolled his eyes and went to his room to change.  
  
Koola walked up behind Frieza. Frieza turned around.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Hey small fry, chill out."  
  
"Shut up…I'm almost as tall as you and you're like 4 years older than me."  
  
"Woah little brother I wasn't talking about your height, I was talking about your…"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Frieza's face was bright red. Koola just laughed and walked away. Frieza walked in his room and slammed the door. He put his pj's on and sat on his bed.  
  
"I hate Koola so much. He's so annoying. One day I will kill him."  
  
Frieza lied down and fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
King Cold walked into his Frieza's room. He walked over to the bed and shook Frieza.  
  
"Huh? Father?"  
  
"You have to get up boy."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You're going to school on a planet called Skitts."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Frieza took a shower and got dressed. He got in a pod and flew to planet Skitts. He landed and hopped out.  
  
'Hmm…I wonder where the school is?'  
  
Frieza walked around until he found someone.  
  
"Excuse me, can you tell me where Skitts Elementary School is?"  
  
"Why yes. It's over there."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Frieza flew over to where the man pointed and came upon the school. He landed, sighed, and opened the door. Kids of all races were running down the hallways trying to get to their first class. Frieza walked over to the office.  
  
"Hi can I help you?"  
  
"Uh huh. My name is Frieza and…"  
  
"Oh you must be the new kid."  
  
Frieza nodded his head.  
  
"Ok here's you schedule. You're first class is room C-09. You're teachers name is Mr. Sujji."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Frieza took the schedule and walked to his class. He opened the door and everyone looked at him. Frieza just looked down at his feet. Mr. Sujji walked over to Frieza.  
  
"I was expecting you. What's you're name?"  
  
"My name is Frieza."  
  
"Ok Frieza, come over here."  
  
Mr. Sujji led Frieza to the front of the classroom.  
  
"Class I'd like you to meet our new student, Frieza."  
  
The class just stared at him.  
  
"Is that a guy or a girl?"  
  
The class laughed and Frieza turned red.  
  
"Vegeta, apologize to Frieza."  
  
"That's future king of Vegeta-sei to you. Also, saiyans don't apologize. That's weak."  
  
"I don't care. How would you like it if someone said that to you?"  
  
"No one would dare say that to me because I'd kick their fucking asses!"  
  
"Vegeta we don't use that kind of language here."  
  
"Fuck off old man. It's better to be on my good side."  
  
"Vegeta go to the principals office now! Frieza you can have a seat next to Zarbon."  
  
As Frieza was walking, Vegeta tripped him. The class laughed again.  
  
"Vegeta! Out now!"  
  
Vegeta just smirked (A/N: Now we know where Veggie gets it from) and walked out of the classroom. Frieza got up and sat next to Zarbon.  
  
"Hi Frieza I'm Zarbon."  
  
"Hi."  
  
Frieza watched the clock the whole time. The bell finally rang and Frieza looked at his schedule. It said he had gym next.  
  
"Hey Zarbon, where's the gym?"  
  
"You have gym too? Cool! Follow me."  
  
Zarbon lead Frieza into the locker room.  
  
"Here I have extra clothes you can borrow them."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Vegeta walked into the locker room and laughed when he saw Frieza.  
  
"Hey Frieza, the girls' room is over there."  
  
Everyone except for Frieza and Zarbon laughed.  
  
"Shut up monkey boy!"  
  
"What did you just call me?"  
  
"Uh I-I um…"  
  
"I asked you a question!"  
  
"I didn't call you anything."  
  
"Are you saying that I'm deaf?"  
  
"N-no!"  
  
"Well then, what did you call me?"  
  
"I-I…"  
  
"I think you called me monkey boy."  
  
"Um no I didn't"  
  
"You better take that back lizard breath."  
  
"Uh, no, make me!"  
  
"Oh I'll make you alright."  
  
Vegeta cracked his knuckles and powered up. Before Vegeta could move the gym teacher came in.  
  
"Alright let's move it!"  
  
"You got lucky this time, but next time you won't be."  
  
Vegeta walked out of the locker room.  
  
"What a jerk!"  
  
"Yeah, that's Prince Vegeta."  
  
"What's he prince of?"  
  
"A race called the saiyans."  
  
"Are all saiyans like him?"  
  
"Kinda."  
  
***  
  
It was time for lunch.  
  
"Hey Frieza."  
  
"Hi Zarbon"  
  
"Want to sit with me at lunch?  
  
"Sure!"  
  
They walked to the cafeteria. Frieza looked around and saw millions of kids.  
  
"Where should we sit?"  
  
"We can sit with my friend Dodoria…he's really fun to boss around."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah and we can sit with my other friends."  
  
"Cool."  
  
Frieza followed Zarbon to the table. Frieza held back a chuckle when he saw Dodoria.  
  
"Hey Zarbon. Who's that?"  
  
"Hi Dodoria, this is Frieza."  
  
"Oh…hey."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Frieza this is the Ginyu Force."  
  
"The Ginyu Force?"  
  
"They want to be fighters when they grow up. This is Ginyu, Jeice, Guldo, Recoom, and Bater."  
  
They all nodded their heads. Vegeta and his gang of saiyans came walking by.  
  
"Hey fat ass, have enough lunch there?"  
  
"Shut up Vegeta."  
  
"Well look at what we have here, a table full of weirdoes. We have Frieza, who's sex is unknown, we have the Ginyu Force who all want to be fighters, but prance around like a bunch of fairies, we have Dodoria, an overweight retard and we have Zarbon, a pretty boy who spends more time looking at himself in the mirror than training."  
  
"Shut up asshole!"  
  
"You better watch it pretty boy."  
  
Vegeta and his gang walked away.  
  
"Geez I really hate these saiyans."  
  
"Yeah, they're all mean."  
  
***  
  
It was after school and Frieza ran into Zarbon.  
  
"Hey Frieza."  
  
"Hi Zarbon. Hey would you like to come and sleep over?"  
  
"Yeah sure!"  
  
Zarbon called his parents and hopped in Frieza's pod.  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
"On planet Cold."  
  
"Wow your King Cold's son?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Cool."  
  
They finally reached the planet and jumped out of the pod. Frieza led Zarbon to his room.  
  
"So what do you want to do?"  
  
"I dunno. What do you want to do?"  
  
"Let's listen to some music and dance!"  
  
"Yea!"  
  
Frieza put on some music. The song he put on was 'Its Raining Men'. Zarbon and Frieza started to jump all over the room and sing.  
  
"It's raining men, hallelujah! It's raining men, raining men!"  
  
"This is fun!"  
  
Zarbon and Frieza took off their shirts and started whipping them around. The next song came on and it was 'Funky Town'.  
  
"Won't you take me to…Funky Town!"  
  
Frieza and Zarbon jumped on the bed singing really loud, swinging their shirts. Koola was walking by and heard weird noises coming from Frieza's room. He decided to check it out. Koola opened the door and his mouth dropped to the floor.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask…"  
  
Koola shut the door and Frieza and Zarbon laughed.  
  
***  
  
Ok, tell me if I should make more. Please review thanks! *gives thumbs up* Woot! 


	2. 

Ohh sorry I took so long to get this chapter up, but I really don't know where I'm going with this story. I think I have an idea though. We'll see what happens. Thanks for the reviews, thanks for the hug and don't worry lilmissgoten you don't sound like a psycho. I'd love to add Cell in this fic (He'd love it too) but I want this to be like something that could actually have happened. Did that make sense? I think so. Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Cell: I appear in your disclaimers and reviews and what do I get in return? I get to be in two of your fics! Me: Sorry Cell, but Frieza is easier to write about. Would you want to see Frieza naked or would you like to torment Vegeta with your nakedness? Cell: Well the last one sounds cool, but I guess your right. Me: Good. Would you like to say the disclaimer? Cell: Sure. Jessica doesn't own DBZ, but she does own planet Skitts. Me: Damn right.  
  
***  
  
Frieza and Zarbon had loads of fun on their sleep over. They talked about lots of things like girls they thought were cute and classes that were boring, things like that. Frieza was so happy that he made a friend, but not too happy about his enemy. He hopped in his pod and head to planet Skitts for school.  
  
"I hope Vegeta leaves me alone today. It's only my second day at school and I already have a problem. Thank Kami that I started school on a Friday. Zarbon gave me a lot of good tips."  
  
Frieza landed and jumped out of the pod and flew to school. He opened the door and went to his locker. (A/N: Do 9-year-olds have lockers? O well they do in this story.) Zarbon walked over.  
  
"Hey Frieza."  
  
"Hey Zarbon."  
  
"Ready for another boring day in school?"  
  
"Hah! It's a good thing we have math 1st period to get it over with."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm so glad we have all the same classes."  
  
"Yeah it's so cool."  
  
"I'll race you to homeroom!"  
  
"Kay!"  
  
"1…2…3…go!"  
  
They sped down the hallway.  
  
"First!"  
  
"Wow Frieza, you're fast."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
***  
  
Frieza and Zarbon we're changing for gym. Vegeta walked in and glared at Frieza.  
  
'Don't say anything Vegeta, just leave me alone please.'  
  
Frieza tried his best not to look at Vegeta. Vegeta changed and left.  
  
"Woo, I thought Vegeta was going to say something to you. I've never seen him keep his mouth shut for so long."  
  
"Hmm…oh well. It's good because I don't want to get in a fight with him."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't know how to fight."  
  
Zarbon had to keep himself from falling over.  
  
"WHAT! But you're King Cold's son."  
  
"I know, but he never let me train. He was always busy training Koola."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Zarbon and Frieza walked into the gym.  
  
"Ok. Today we are going to play dodge ball. Does everyone know how to play?"  
  
Everyone nodded their heads.  
  
"Good. Ok I'm going to need two captains…hmm…how about Frieza and Vegeta. Come stand over here."  
  
Frieza and Vegeta got up and walked to where the teacher was pointing.  
  
"Ok. Frieza you pick first."  
  
"Ok umm…Zarbon."  
  
"Vegeta you're turn."  
  
"Hmm…I'll pick Bardock."  
  
They continued to pick util no one was left.  
  
"Ok the teams seem even. Frieza's team on that side and Vegeta's on the other."  
  
The teams moved and the teacher threw in 4 kick balls.  
  
"Begin."  
  
Frieza was doing well. He dodged a lot and even caught 2. Vegeta powered up and threw a really hard ball at Zarbon while he was distracted.  
  
"You're out pretty boy!"  
  
Soon it was just Vegeta and Frieza.  
  
"I am so winning this game."  
  
Vegeta had all 4 balls on his side. He picked them up and threw them hard at Frieza. Frieza dodged them with ease.  
  
"That was pretty good, but you'll have to do better if you want to win."  
  
Frieza threw the balls and Vegeta also dodged all of them.  
  
"You're going down!"  
  
Vegeta powered up and got a ball. He threw it so fast that no one even saw it. Frieza's team sighed in defeat and Vegeta's team cheered in victory.  
  
"Stupid weakling. No one could catch that."  
  
Frieza started laughing. They all turned their heads to see Frieza with the ball in his left hand.  
  
"Wow he caught it in one hand!"  
  
Frieza's team cheered and Vegeta clenched his teeth together and growled. Frieza and Zarbon walked back to the locker room.  
  
"Wow Frieza that was so cool!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Vegeta walked over to Frieza.  
  
"You think you're tough because you beat me? That was nothing but child's play. If you want to prove your tough then I challenge you to a fight!"  
  
Frieza didn't know what to say. If he said no, then everyone would make fun of him. If his said yes then he'd get his ass kicked.  
  
"I'll even throw this in, whoever losses has to be the winners slave for the rest of their life. So what do you say?"  
  
"Uh ok."  
  
"Good. The fight will be next Monday. That gives you a week to try and surpass me."  
  
Vegeta walked away.  
  
'What did I get myself into.'  
  
"Frieza I thought you said you don't know how to fight?"  
  
"I don't."  
  
Zarbon saw the worried look on his new best friend's face.  
  
"I'll help you train."  
  
"You will?"  
  
"Yeah that's what friends are for."  
  
"But I can't become stronger than Vegeta in a week."  
  
"Actually you can. You showed that you have a lot of strength. You need to learn how to use it and stuff."  
  
"Thanks Zarbon, you're a real pal!"  
  
Zarbon smiled.  
  
***  
  
If was after school. Zarbon called his parents and told them he was going over to Frieza's.  
  
"My parents said ok."  
  
"Good."  
  
They got in the pod and flew to planet Cold. They hopped out. Zarbon followed Frieza into a training room.  
  
"Ok let's start with the basics."  
  
Zarbon taught Frieza some simple things.  
  
"Ok now I want you to punch me."  
  
"But I can't."  
  
"Just pretend I'm Vegeta."  
  
Frieza closed his eyes.  
  
"I still can't Zarbon."  
  
"Hmm…we're going to have to toughen you up. I know just the person that can help us."  
  
***  
  
The next day after school, Dodoria also came home with Zarbon and Frieza.  
  
"Ok. Order Dodoria to do something."  
  
"But I can't. I can't be mean."  
  
"You need to be mean Frieza. It's going to help you with fighting."  
  
"How?"  
  
"A true warrior has no feelings, they are emotionless. You think they feel sorry for the people they kill? They don't even think twice about killing someone. They thirst for blood, live to kill. That's what you must be like. You can't be all soft and touchy feely. You mustn't care about anyone or anything."  
  
Frieza listened to his wise friend.  
  
"Ok. Do you think I can be all mean like that by Monday?"  
  
"Sure. All you need to do is watch your father order people around and you'll get the hang of it. Then we can move onto fighting."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"We have to go now."  
  
"Ok bye guys."  
  
Frieza felt like he was letting his friends down.  
  
'Why do I have to be so weak. Zarbon is just wasting his time on me.'  
  
Frieza snuck into the thrown room and listened to his father yell at someone.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY REFUSE TO OBEY ME!"  
  
"Uh well sire they said they thought you were a tyrant and they declared war on us."  
  
"AND YOU DIDN'T KILL THEM ALL RIGHT THEN AND THERE? IT'S JUST ONE WEAK PLANET!"  
  
"Umm well…no…"  
  
"Grr…I bet even Frieza could have beaten them! I don't want weaklings like you in my presence."  
  
"Please sire, don't kill me!"  
  
"Don't waste my time."  
  
King Cold charged up a ki blast and shot him right threw the heart.  
  
Frieza felt like crying.  
  
'Why does everyone think I'm so weak? I'll show them!'  
  
Frieza went into a training room and locked himself in.  
  
***  
  
Woot! Did you like this chapter? Please review! Thanks *gives thumbs up* This is kinda straying from humor, but I guess it will be funny again. 


	3. 

Hey! Chapter 3, woot! Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys rule! Oh and the Vegeta in this story is King Vegeta, so it is close to something that could really happen. Cell doesn't fit in to what I want to happen.  
  
Disclaimer: Me: *looks around* I wonder where Cell is…*shrugs* Oh well. I don't own DBZ. Cell: *runs in out of breath* Did…did you…say it yet? Me: Yeah I thought you weren't going to come. Cell: NO! You…said it without…me? *passes out* Me: Heh *pokes Cell* umm…  
  
A/N: Things that are in ~ means a dream.  
  
***  
  
Frieza spent the whole day training. He pushed himself way beyond his limits. Frieza punched, kicked, threw ki blasts. He fell to his knees, but pushed himself back up.  
  
"I'm not quitting. I'm not going to be weak!"  
  
Frieza was so into his training that he lost track of time and missed school. Zarbon and Dodoria were worried about him, so they flew to Planet Cold. They knocked on the door.  
  
"Frieza? Are you in there?"  
  
Frieza opened the door. He was cut and bruised. Zarbon was shocked to see Frieza like that.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"We were worried because you weren't in school. What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm training. What does it look like!"  
  
Zarbon was taken back by Frieza's outburst.  
  
"Sorry Zarbon. I'm just really tired."  
  
"It's ok. How's it going?"  
  
"All right. I still don't think I can beat Vegeta."  
  
"I'm sure you can. Do you have a scouter around?"  
  
"No, but there's one in my room. Do you know how to use it?"  
  
"Yep. I'll be right back."  
  
Zarbon ran down the hallway to Frieza's room. He opened the door and looked around.  
  
"Hmm…"  
  
He spotted the scouter on a desk.  
  
"Found it."  
  
Zarbon ran back to the training room.  
  
"Here let me check your power level."  
  
Zarbon pushed a button and watched as the numbers came onto the screen.  
  
"Woah! Frieza are you sure this isn't broken?"  
  
"No I just got that one. Why?"  
  
"Your power level is 10,000."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. You're sure you never trained before?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Wow! Do you think you're ready for fighting?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hmm…well I suppose I'll have to fight you because I'm stronger than Dodoria."  
  
"How strong are you?"  
  
"My power level is 6,000."  
  
"I won't use all my power."  
  
"Ok. Thanks."  
  
Zarbon and Frieza walked into the room. They began to train.  
  
***  
  
A little while later they came out. Zarbon was bleeding badly.  
  
"Dodoria take Zarbon to a tank."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Dodoria lifted up Zarbon and carried him over to the healing room. A couple of hours later Zarbon was let out.  
  
"Zarbon I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's ok Frieza. You fought really well for a first timer. I think you're going to be really strong when you're older."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I better get home now. See you tomorrow!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
***  
  
The next day in school Zarbon shared some tips with Frieza.  
  
"Ok you never ever want to let your guard down."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Always stay focused on you opponent. Don't get distracted by other things."  
  
"Thanks Zarbon."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Frieza couldn't wait to get out of school so he could train. He'd show everyone that he was tough and strong. The final bell rang and Frieza went to his locker.  
  
"Bye Frieza. Have fun training."  
  
"Bye Zarbon see you tomorrow."  
  
Frieza ran to his pod and jumped in. He tried to get home as fast as he could. The pod landed and Frieza flew out. He was running to the training room when he bumped into Koola.  
  
"Hey, watch it pipsqueak!"  
  
"Shut up Koola. Outta my way!"  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"No one your business. It's not important."  
  
"If it's not important then why are you in a hurry to leave?"  
  
"Well…umm…MOVE IT!"  
  
"Make me."  
  
"Grr…I'm not in the mood!"  
  
"Come on!"  
  
Frieza powered up and punched Koola in the face.  
  
"Ouch you brat! That's it!"  
  
Koola punched Frieza in the face. Frieza went flying into a wall.  
  
"You wanna fight? Come on and fight me. Or are you going to be a weakling and cry to father?"  
  
Frieza clenched his teeth together. If Koola wanted a fight, he's give him a fight. Frieza jumped up and began to attack Koola. Koola blocked most of the punches. Frieza paused for a second and Koola saw that as his opportunity to attack. Frieza was having a hard time blocking, but he kept going.  
  
'I'm not a weakling. I'll show Koola. I know he hasn't learned how to use ki blasts yet, so I'll surprise him.'  
  
Frieza jumped back and held his hands out. A yellow ball of light grew in his hand. Koola gasped.  
  
'How did he learn how to do that? He's never been trained.'  
  
"You wouldn't dare…"  
  
Before Koola knew it he was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. Frieza was proud of himself. He turned around and bumped into an angry King Cold.  
  
"What is the meaning of this!"  
  
"Uh well father…I was in a hurry to get somewhere and Koola wouldn't move out of the way, so I punched him in the face, but it wasn't hard and he punched me back and I went through the wall and he told me to fight him so I did and I used a ki blast and it hit him and he crashed into a wall and then you came and asked…"  
  
"That's enough!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Koola is this true?"  
  
"Umm…no father he's lying! He attacked me first and I didn't want to hit him back because I didn't want to hurt him."  
  
"That's a lie and you know it Koola!"  
  
"Silence! Frieza you've been known to lie so I believe Koola. As a punishment you must clean up this mess and stay in your room."  
  
"But father…"  
  
"No buts!"  
  
"This isn't fair! I fucking hate you!"  
  
"That's it! Go to your room now! You can clean up after!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Frieza stomped off to his room. He slammed the door.  
  
"Grr…I hate Koola! I hate my father! I'll make sure I kill him too."  
  
Frieza fell asleep.  
  
~ Frieza was standing in the schoolyard. Vegeta was standing in front of him. Kids were gathered around to watch the fight. The fight began and Frieza was getting his ass kicked. No matter what he did Vegeta blocked it. Frieza finally hit Vegeta with a punch, but he wasn't even phased by it. Everyone around was pointing and laughing at Frieza. They were all chanting weakling even Zarbon. Frieza started to cry and the kids made fun of him. ~  
  
Frieza woke up tangled in his sheets.  
  
"Woo it was only a dream."  
  
Frieza practiced scowling in the mirror. He still couldn't be mean.  
  
"Maybe after I beat Vegeta I can be mean."  
  
He took a shower and got dressed. Frieza hopped in his pod and headed for school.  
  
***  
  
Woot! Did you like it? Please review! Thanks *gives thumbs up* Ok this is not really a humor anymore so what should I classify it as? Thanks! 


	4. !!Author's note!!

Hello. I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed. Unfortunately I don't think I'm going to continue with this fic. I started writing this when I was depressed and I had no idea where I was going with it. It was supposed to be a humor story, but being depressed I made the story depressing. So thanks again to my reviewers. I may change my mind and continue, but I'm not sure. 


End file.
